Eden of the East: The King of Eden
is a 2009 Japanese anime film directed by Kenji Kamiyama, and produced by Kōji Yamamoto and Tomohiko Ishii. The film is a sequel to the ''Eden of the East television series, taking place sixth months after the events of the last episode. Synopsis It's been sixth months after Akira had shot down the missiles and saved Japan. However, he erased his memories, and mysteriously disappeared. Saki, who has Akira's Selecao phone, reads a message from Akira (before he wiped his memories) which could leave clues as to where he might be. No matter what happens, Mr. Outside's game still continues. Plot The movie opens up with Saki in a taxi. It has been six months after Akira shot down the missiles, erased his memories, and then mysteriously disappeared. Saki pulls out Akira's Selecao phone, which has a new message from Akira (before he erased his memories). The message states Akira's thanks for Saki's trust towards him, and he will be at their "special place". Saki is in New York, and the cab driver suddenly grumbles and orders Saki out of the taxi. He then picks up a random box in the back of the cab, and leaves it on the street. He then hands Saki a pistol, and storms off with the taxi. Saki realized that she had left her purse, which contained Akira's Selecao phone, in the taxi. The nearby people all scream at Saki, because she has a pistol in her hand, and the box that the taxi driver left on the street contains dangerous weaponry. Saki runs down the street, panicking, and gets seen by police. The police, thinking that Saki looks suspicious, suddenly become more interested in a car accident. Saki, with the pistol in her pocket, exclaims that she might know where Akira is. The movie then goes into Saki's flashback of what happened 6 months ago, right after the missiles were shot down. The police arrived on the scene, and took everyone in custody. Shortly after, everyone was released, and the Japanese news regarded the missle attacks to be mysterious. The 20,000 NEETs were praised by the press, and stayed in Akira's shopping mall. The Eden group finally opened up their own business, and Saki, still unhappy about Akira's disappearance, tries to go to D.C. to find him, but to no avail. She comes back to the Eden group and Hirasawa notices Saki's gloomy appearance. The Eden group then explains that not only Saki is searching for Akira, but the group as well. Hirasawa then says that the business was made so that the Eden group could find Akira. The Eden group then looks up the different logs on the Selecao phone that Akira gave to Saki, and find out that Selecao # 2 has started to get a move on with his requests. His first request was inspired when Akira shot down the missles. He asked Juiz to make Akira a national celebrity, putting up various posters and decor of "Air King" around the world. The Eden group also finds out that Juiz is slowly taking all the info of "Akira Takizawa" on the internet and changing it to "Akira Iinuma", which makes them think that Akira probably might be the Prime Minister's son. An alarming log states that New York needs to be the location of Akira linked onto the internet, which makes Saki go there, hoping to find Takizawa. The movie then skips ahead to the scene where Saki is in N.Y., with the pistol in hand. Saki then goes into a hotel and uses the pay phone to reach the Eden group. She tells them that the taxi she got on drove away, with her purse and Akira's Selecao phone in it. The Eden group says that the Prime Minster passed away and Japan is in a public uproar about it. Saki concludes the conversation with the Eden group by saying that she wants to spend a little more time in New York to search for Akira. Saki then goes out of the hotel, and to the river, where she can see where the the airplanes crashed in the 9/11 attacks. Saki went here because Akira and her shared a conversation about 9/11 while on a boat in Japan. The pistol falls out of Saki's pocket,and she panics while picking it up. She is just about to throw it in the water when she sees someone behind her. Saki finds Akira questioning about the pistol with her, and Akira himself throws it in the water. When Akira is about to leave, Saki asks him if he can help her get the purse back from the taxi, to which Akira says yes. Akira and Saki go in a taxi to the taxi company, and Saki says that she is looking for someone named Akira Takizawa. Akira, with his memory loss, says that his name is Akira Iinuma,(obviously the work of Juiz)but he can help look for him. They both soon arrive at the taxi company, and Saki sees the man who drove her taxi. Akira talks to him, lying about the fact that Saki is a terrorist, and the purse she left in the taxi contains a bomb. The taxi driver meekly gives Akira the purse, which contains everything in it. Akira and Saki leave the taxi company. Saki shows him the photo they both took close to the beginning of the series, when they were on the boat, and Saki tells him that he lost his memories. Akira, now believing Saki's story, invites her to come over to his apartment. Back in the Eden group, Itazu enters, now making him an official member of Eden. Just then, Saki sends Micchon a confirmation e-mail that she has found Akira, much to the group's relief. (Unfinished.) Referbacks refs to previous episodes Characters Characters ;Main ; ; ;Eden of the East ; ; ; ; ; ; ;Seleção ;No. 1 - ;No. 2 - ;No. 5 - ;No. 6 - ;No. 10 - ;No. 11 - ; Trivia Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Movies